Felix Fitzgerald and the Genetic Soda
Felix Fitzgerand and the Genetic Soda '''is a working project by Sol that follows the eponymous lead character who uses Plot Summary Felix Fitzgerald is a fifteen-year-old boy who comes to realize that his childhood is waning. He stumbles across his grandfather's invention, an Omnitrix based on a DNA-based solution that looks strikingly similar to Mountain Dew. Aliens #Phantom Limb - alien who can make more or less arms appear. ghostly hands, etc. Handjive? from the planet Roshambo #Weezer - altered Pyrocumulus who only has control over smoke and ash #Glass Cannon - alien who can manipulate liquid or solid glass #bug alien - Maggot Brain? Beetlebum? #lifdoff/rockit2russia? #Pearl Jam - capable of locking himself in a shell as well as expulsing water/projectiles (like pearls). can be used in conjunction with an omnitrix transformation to launch himself out o fthe shell #Badillac possible aliens: *Spitfire - if we go with him, Pearl Jam, and Glass Cannon, we're going to need a good powerful strength/tank alien bird alien and then dumpster diver? badillac comes later, in s2. maybe save beetlebum until then too? corrosidile, but he has a 'saddle' or some dumb shit this time? kek moon alien who can control dogs and the tide? felix: 10 aliens v1 aliens: #Streetlight Manifesto #ice alien felix's sister: 9 lives felix's friend: 8 robots *Howlitzer *Heir of Grief - combat robot ideas: *Non-Photo Blue *Dreadnought *Atlantropa? amphibious *fist man *car or motorcycle transformer *white out/ice one? one for the Nazis *spacex-inspired, counter to Lifdoff female friend: 7 spells/magics/things? old watch: #Excaliblur #Tectonyx #Handlebars - can control the movement/direction of ANYTHING #Teen Spirit pinback? mainly point-black accuracy Characters *Felix Fitzgerald *Oskar Neumann (grandpa) *Derek *mechanic hick friend Villains *Iron Phoenix, a cult descended from the Nazis who follow the alien Blackstar **Johan Jaegar, who enters a relationship with the shapeshifting babe **Fritz _____, who eventually uses the robots. He eventually gets digitalized after his defeat in Homecoming. **Hans Zimmermann, a Nazi who went to school and got a film degree **Hans' Polish friend/sidekick/accomplice **the one who becomes Blue Canary *Shapeshifting babe *Ms. Worldwide, a schizophrenic who thinks she's a reality TV host *Prodigy, the Boy-King. Nathan Fitzgerald originally groomed one of his sons to be the heir of the Omnitrix, though it didn't go down very well. *, a race of aliens who lack physical bodies but can survive in digitally constructed environments. They've come to Earth and thrive in the Internet and computer programs. Episode Guide Season One Season One revolves around Felix combatting various people attempting to retrieve Felix's Genetic Soda, along with the original Nazi who invented it. #Start Me Up #Science is Real - Felix vs friend, friend realizes his own watch is nazi watch, destroys it in the final battle. felix's watch was self-sufficient, friend's was reliant off of power center. after the battle, felix's grandpa moves into the old nazi hq (now blown up due to the battle) #FFGS Episode Three # #Freaky Friday - ruthless Blue Canary Nazi tries to use a body-switching ray on Felix to get the watch directly #Homecoming (FFGS) - season finale: the two nazis (one with robots and the other with the old watch that friend used) face down during homecoming. felix is mad because (mack) and (friend) went to homecoming together, but eventually puts aside his differences and realizes (friend) has the most experience when it comes to the old watch and they fight them together one episode where they head to south america to stop a nazi operation from disturbing an ancient mesoamerican nature god. they do manage to stop him, but end up killing the nature god and he leaves behind his "gauntlets of the forest" that allow people to use nature powers (i.e. power of lion, power of cobra). someone finds this and ends up tracking felix down Freaky Friday episode where the sadist Nazi becomes blue canary episode where Hans takes the dead bodies of some of the cultists and makes a Frankenstein, who eats electricity In The Realm of Kiddy King - prodigy arrives Gotta Go Fast - episode that's a parody of the bus bomb movie (Speed?) Felix heads to the sewers to track down his lost Soda Cells episode where the film nazi attacks the old base, parody of Home Alone Season Two Blackstar and Whitestar, his sister gives up one of her lives to assume their powers SUMMARY: Blackstar and Whitestar need to reproduce by merging. However, in order to merge into one being, Whitestar will essentially "die" as an individual. This is what (s)he fears. Also, if they reproduce, they will produce the energy equivalent of 15 megatons of TNT. They will also open up a time warp, which is what Iron Phoenix originally used when they were sent into the past before (Tunguska event). Iron Phoenix plan on using the power to head back to another timeline where Oskar and Felix aren't, so they can have a second chance at gaining the Genetic Soda. Blackstar ultimately wants to create a much more powerful explosion, maybe? welcome to paradise - the nazis buy an island and crash felix + pals there to wreck their vacation endgame episode that's a spoof on terminator? hans is over the moon Concepts *Genetic Soda **V1 - Used by the Nazis. Consists of a half robot suit constructed using the shape-shifting babe's DNA. **V2 - Used by Felix ** FAQ '''What differences are there from your other projects, mainly Sol 10? Sol 10 has an overarching plotline carefully constructed over about a year now. Imagine it like you're constructing a building that may or may not end up being a split-level (you know, the one from the Game of Life that you always managed to roll and somethings just went for because you thought it was the coolest looking house). You have to construct all the frames and then call up a few Amish people to help put the whole thing together. Unfortunately, I don't know any Amish people, so there's the problem. Felix Fitzgerand is something hastily thrown together with no plotline yet and I'll try to keep it that way. Imagine throwing seeds into the dirt, kicking them a few times, peeing on them, and checking back to see if anything grew yet. You'll probably only get weeds, but maybe you'll get a few roses. Roses that smell like fecal matter, of course. OutKast would have them no other way. So will Sol 10 and Starlight's Soliloquy have some progress this year, even with this going out? REDACTED Category:Series Concepts